


The Realization at Dock 17

by CatrinaSL



Series: Boulder, Parchment, Shears [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Feelings, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Post-Apocalypse, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Beau and Yasha have a job to do. But will their realization ruin everything?





	The Realization at Dock 17

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gumbal1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumbal1/gifts).



> gumbal1 prompted Abandoned shipyard, Briefcase full of gunpowder, A mattress.

"You don't think this job is suspicious? At all?" Beau whispered as she toted the briefcase that had been entrusted to them by their client.

"It's a delivery job," Yasha replied quietly. "'Take the briefcase to an abandoned shipyard and leave it by Dock 17.'  _ Everything  _ is suspicious about that."

Beau huffed out an annoyed sigh of relief. "If I'd known you felt that way, I wouldn't have agreed to the job!"

Yasha rolled her eyes and carefully pushed aside a length of dilapidated chain link fence so that Beau could duck through. "Every job is shady. They  _ all _ might go sideways. But the alternative is that we don't have work. So what's the point in worrying?"

Beau glared at her, but shrugged her hoodie up and pulled the hood over her head before slipping through the fence, just in case. Yasha tugged her own hood up over her hair and followed.

The two moved stealthily, keeping to the shadows where they could. It quickly became apparent that the "abandoned" shipyard wasn't as abandoned as they had been led to believe.

"Are those  _ kids _ ?" Beau whispered, pointing at an old mattress that had been propped up against an old guard booth.

"Screw this," Yasha growled, and yanked the suitcase out of Beau's hands, setting it on the ground and attacking the lock. 

The two of them hadn't opened the case, but that wasn't due to lack of trying. The job didn't pay  _ that _ much, so their early failures with the lock had butted up against their curiosity, which hadn't extended much beyond the price they had been promised.

But if there were innocent people who could be hurt by their actions...

Yasha grunted as she broke the lock and the case popped open.

"Dirt?" Beau asked, frowning as she squinted over Yasha's shoulder.

Yasha snapped the case shut. "We need to toss this in the water," she snapped.

"But... why?"

"It's gunpowder," Yasha hissed. "Why do you think the guy who hired us wants a briefcase full of gunpowder delivered to the docks? Either he doesn't know there are people here, or..."

"Shit," Beau said. "Yeah. Screw this job. Let's do it."

Dock 17 wasn't far, but Yasha had to hold the case shut after snapping the lock.

"Hey, maybe this'll still count as leaving the case at Dock 17," Beau suggested with a dark laugh.

"Yeah, because  _ our money _ is the most important thing right now," Yasha snarled, skirting around the edge of a pool of light shining down from a high street light above.

Beau waited in the shadows; two people were easier to spot than one, and it was only about 10 meters to the edge of the water.

She watched as Yasha pitched the case into the bay, and shifted her weight in anticipation of Yasha's return.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Yasha bit out, yanking on Beau's arm to spin her around so they could head for the exit.

"Wait," Beau began. "I'm sorry; you're right."

"Damn right I am," Yasha hissed, tugging Beau away from the scene of their crime. "We don't have time for apologies, we have to get out of here!"

"No, I—" Beau let out a nervous breath. "I've been meaning to tell you something and the timing is never right. Yasha, I—"

"The timing is  _ definitely _ not right  _ now _ !" Yasha insisted. "Confess your crush  _ later _ !"

Yasha's words jolted Beau into action, and she followed her lead, back past the kids cowering in the mattress-covered booth, back through the gap in the fence, and nearly to the other side of town.

"How did you know?" Beau asked, out of breath after their escape.

"It's kind of obvious," Yasha told her. "Why else would you put up with my shit?"

"Uh, friendship is a thing, Yasha," Beau said.

Yasha laughed. "I've never had 'just a friend' stick by me and stand up for me like you have. You  _ like  _ me."

"Okay, well, yeah, I do, but have you  _ really _ not ever had a friend like that? That's... kind of sad."

"Not when you don't trust easy," Yasha said flatly.

"So you... trust me?"

Yasha gave Beau a look; she'd been around the woman long enough to know what it meant, which Beau supposed was her point.

"Okay, well, are... are my feelings going to change that?" Beau asked.

"They shouldn't, or at least not in a negative way, seeing as I feel the same way about you."

Beau blinked. "You... like me, too?"

"Yeah. And you were right. There was never a good time to talk about it. But I think before we get carried away, we should get our stuff and find a better place to spend the night. When our client finds out we ruined his merchandise, he might decide he needs a little payback."

"Good call," Beau agreed. "One more thing, though."

Yasha was surprised when Beau kissed her, but only for a moment, and then Beau pulled away.

"Okay, I'm good now."

Yasha nodded and flashed Beau a rare smile. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172735637888/the-realization-at-dock-17)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
